1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for a vehicle and more particularly, to an improved air conditioning system for a vehicle, which includes a blow fan, an evaporator disposed at an exhaust side of the blow fan, and a blow case with an air inlet formed in the bottom thereof for guiding air flow without any swirl of the air, and maintaining a clean blow case.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of air conditioning systems for a vehicle are well known in the art. Generally, such conventional air conditioning systems include an evaporator disposed at an intake side of a pair of blow fans with the blow fans having blow motors in connection therewith. In other words, the air flow passes the evaporator and thereafter, passes the blow fans.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional air conditioning system comprises a unit case 10, an evaporator 12 disposed at a slant in the unit case 10, a pair of blow fans 16 operated by blower motors 14, with the blow fans and blower motors disposed forward of the evaporator 12. The blow fans 16 are provided with upper and lower blow cases 18a and 18b disposed therearound. Also, an air inlet 11 is disposed in a back or intake side of the evaporator 12 and the blow case 18, and an air outlet 13 is disposed at an exhaust side of the fan 16 as shown in FIG. 1. Generally, the upper blow case 18a has an arcuate configuration and the lower blow case 18b has a linear configuration as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, dust usually lies in the bottom of the lower blow case 18b. Accordingly, when the air conditioning system operates, the dust lying in the bottom of the lower blow case 18b is introduced into the seat area of the vehicle.
Furthermore, since the air inlet 11 is disposed in the back side and upper portion of the evaporator 12, when the air flow is absorbed by the blow fans 16, the contaminated air will likewise contaminate the fresh air.
Accordingly, the conventional air conditioning system operates as follows (FIG. 2). Air is introduced into the blow case 10 by the suction power of the blow fans 16 through the air inlet 11. Thereafter, the air flow moves to the evaporator 12 and the blow fans 16. Finally, the air flow passes into the interior of the vehicle through the blow cases 18a and 18b and the air outlet 13.
However, such conventional air conditioning systems suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, there is some loss of the air flow from the air inlet 11 to the air outlet 13 since the evaporator 12 is located in advance of the intake of the blow fans 16. It is difficult to expect a sufficient cool down effect and to expect fresh incoming air, and it is difficult to maintain a pleasant and comfortable feeling for a driver and passengers and to maintain a clean lower blow case 18b, in order to prevent the collected dust from scattering in the seat area of the vehicle.